The present invention generally relates to a retractable and/or folding apparatus, system and method for using a wire to cut an object. More specifically, the present invention relates to a retractable and/or folding apparatus that may use a wire loop to cut an object.
Offshore platforms have a base structure formed by pipelines. If the offshore platforms are decommissioned and/or dismantled, the pipelines must be removed. The pipelines may extend into the sea floor. Therefore, pipelines are typically removed from the sea floor by cutting the pipelines at a location on the pipeline adjacent to the sea floor. Known systems exist for cutting the pipelines. For example, known systems for cutting the pipelines may use diamond-impregnated beads affixed to a continuous strand of rubber-encapsulated steel wire that is looped onto a drive pulley and driven at a high speed.
The known systems require clearance on multiple sides of the pipeline. The clearance required by the known systems may hinder the systems from cutting the pipeline. For example, the clearance required by the known systems may increase a distance between the cut and the sea floor. Thus, after cutting by the known systems, a portion of the pipeline may continue to extend from the sea floor. Moreover, the clearance required by the known systems may prevent the systems from cutting the pipeline if the pipeline is adjacent to obstructions. Thus, known systems may not cut the pipeline if the pipeline is adjacent to obstructions.
Further, a diamond wire saw may be used for subsea and topside cutting of a variety of materials and projects. A diamond wire saw may be ideal for cutting multi-string applications or heavy wall legs and cross members. Typical uses for a diamond wire saw include offshore decommissioning and subsea or topside maintenance of oil drilling platforms and the like.
Moreover, saws and other cutting devices capable of cutting large pipelines and/or structures may necessarily be correspondingly large machines to accommodate the large pipelines. However, the size of the saw may preclude its use in certain environments and/or locations. Typically, space may be limited on offshore oilrigs, for example. Thus, adequate room for use and/or storage of such large equipment may not be available. A need exists for saws capable of cutting large pipelines and/or structures that may be used and/or accommodated in a limited space environment.